Head in The Clouds
by ChaoticSeeker
Summary: A story based on Two Skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus. The two have their ups and downs, but go through it together. What if this wasn't so, though? This covers a 'what if' scenario. What if Sans and Papyrus weren't together? What if...?
**Sans**

It was pretty cold out.

Actually, no. _COLD_ is an understatement. It felt like if my bones were made of ice type of cold. Then again, I'd been standing there for an hour waiting for Papyrus.

"Papyrus!" I yelled out quietly. Of course. No response. How long does it take to re calibrate a puzzle, anyway? He had been creating them the last few weeks, going out every day for about an hour after work. Sure, I wasn't the puzzle type, but I'm a curious Skeleton. And all this seemed pretty sketchy. To leave me alone for so long was pretty _Ice cold_. Eh, _snow_ problem though. I can't stay mad at Paps for long, anyway…

I slid down the base of the tree, my head glancing downwards. I shook my hood down over my head, blinking slowly. I'm sure Pap would be back any second, anyway… Besides…A few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt…

* * *

 **Papyrus**

These puzzles needed to be re calibrated quite often. I'm sure Sans would understand, anyway. The snowfall in Snowdin seemed to be getting heavier every day, but that's no problem for _The Great Papyrus_! I shivered for a moment. I suppose now I truly understand why Sans wears such a thick coat. It'd just take a moment, though!

I really don't enjoy going to Grillbys for dinner like Sans does, but it makes Sans very happy when we do go. I can't help but enjoy the ambience though. It'd be better with a jukebox, however, but Sans went ahead and ruined that months ago. "Ah!" I expressed out loud. Of course the snow would cover my puzzles! I spent the next forty-five minutes wiping them off. I'm sure Sans got bored and just went without me, but no matter for _The Great Papyrus_!

Of course, the snow would just cover them up the next day, but that's what keeps it interesting! Also, it keeps Sans from sitting around all day. He likes to tag along most times. Finally, I headed back after then checking on the bridge. After all, that's a vital point in Snowdin! I bounded back quickly. I am sure Sans would be happy to see that I am finally complete! Nyeh heh heh!

* * *

 **Sans**

I can't say I have normal dreams. Then again, I suppose no dreams are normal, considering.

The ratio, however, of nightmares to dreams, would most likely be one hundred to one. I really don't mind in the end though. The feeling just fades away after I see Paps in the morning. Sure, his pancakes are terrible, but spending the morning with him makes my day.

Sometimes Alphys comes with Undyne and spends the afternoon talking to us, but it's pretty one sided, for the most part. I just enjoy watching Alphys and Undyne converse back and forth. Gets pretty humerus after a while, tibia honest.

Of course, the occasional Mettaton visit comes our way. It never lasts long. I get the impression they're pretty intimated by me. All I do is constantly watch their every move. Huh. Wonder why. Heh. Reality is, I know that Mettaton is not like Papyrus and, err… He's never been in an actual relationship. Can't really blame me for trying, though.

I'm sure Papyrus would be back soon, though... My eyes slid closed.

* * *

 **Papyrus**

It had never been this bad in Snowdin! Even in what we can call the winter months, they were quite leisurely! But, right now, I could hardly see a foot in front of me! No worries! _The Great Papyrus_ has fantastic eyesight. I narrow my eyes, trudging forward triumphantly. No measly snow flake is going to take down _The Great Papyrus_ , after all!

I head back to the house, as I assume Sans already head back or will be heading back shortly. Only soon after this intellectual thought, I spot him lazing around against a tree by our house. Rather silly, but I suppose I should give him a point to staying true to his word. I pick him up and tuck him carefully beneath my arm, trudging back to our door. Really couldn't wait for some spaghetti tonight!

* * *

 **Sans**

The nightmares are pretty hard to explain, to say the least. Heh. Guess it really stumps even _**me**_ sometimes. But let's move on from that subject, why don't we?

I know Papyrus tries to help. I just don't think he could handle it. Maybe I'm just being too withholding with this stuff, but it's just too much right now. I'm fine, anyway. No need to worry on that regard.

I really don't know why I fall asleep almost instantly when Paps carries me… I guess… Maybe I just feel… Safe?... Secure…? Whatever. It doesn't matter. Either way. I still have him with me. That's really what matters right now.

I probably should have just headed to Grillby's, because Paps spaghetti, no matter how much effort he puts into it, always seem to resemble a dead rat that's been over spiced. I still try to eat it though. He tries. As long as it makes him happy, it makes me happy. I… Know he realizes I hold this information from him. It's not just him, but Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton- Well, actually… Not him. But still. He can be such a diva at times. I can easily recall a time where I stalled him for a decent amount of time. Of course, I filled it with my very own history, my great uncle Helvetica. Only took 3 hours. A record, considering I've never actually read through the thing myself. Welp. It was a rather interesting family line, there. Then again, it's on my... Mothers side? Honestly can't recall. Oh well. That was a pretty fun experience on itself.

I just sort of let myself fall asleep again. Thinking to myself _**is**_ pretty exhausting.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will try to update every week or maybe more, depending. I might submit every couple days or so, if I can. Thanks! Feel free to drop a question or suggestion, and I will get to it ASAP! It's always nice _**ketchup**_ with readers!


End file.
